Universe Heroes
The 'Universe Heroes ' are a group of heroes created by Franz122 who save the universe from evil and all the crazy shit in the YouTube Poop world. Their main target is to kill Ultron and the Dimension Warriors once and for all. However, Phoenix Wright has died and Danny Phantom is now the current leader. Plus, the Warriors and Heroes also help each other out instead. History The Universe Heroes were founded by Phoenix Wright who thought that the Dimension Warriors were cunts and needed to take a hike. So, he formed a crossover team group with SpongeBob SquarePants and Rigby and all that jazz. Phoenix has died since Sashi acted like a badass and killed him, in an attempt to stop the Heroes. However, Danny Phantom is the new leader and is planning to get revenge on her. During a battle with the Warriors, however, they decided to have a merger and thus, are more reliable on each other, as shown in the Dimension Warriors and Universe Heroestrilogy of books. They also have a game based off themselves, as well as a tie in novel. Members Danny Phantom *1: Danny "Phantom" Fenton (Leader) *2: Sam Manson *3: Tucker Foley O.K. K.O.! Let's Be Heroes *4: K.O. *5: Enid *6: Rad *7: Dendy Video Games *8: Orange the Inkling *9: Samus Aran *10: Captain Falcon *11: Fox McCloud *12: Link *13: Zelda *14: Shiek *15: Marth **15ε: Lucina *16: Roy **16ε: Chrom *17: Shulk *18: Villager *19: Pac-Man *20: Bayonetta *21: Joker *22: Hero *23: Terry *24: Hat Kid Pokemon *24: Pikachu Libre *Female Pokemon Trainer **25: Gardevoir **26: Gengar **27: Weaville *28: Chandelure *29: Croagunk *30: Braixen *31: Sceptile *32: Scizor *33: Garchomp *34: Marshadow Grojband *35: Corey *36: Laney *37: Kin *38: Kon The Fairly OddParents! *39: Timmy Turner *40: Chloe Carmichael Sonic Heroes *41: Sonic *42: Tails *43: Knuckles *44: Amy *45: Shadow *46: Rouge *47: Omega *48: Vector *49: Espio *50: Silver *51: Blaze *52: Mighty *53: Ray *54: Bean Squidbeak Splatoon *55: Blue the Inkling *56: Callie *57: Marie *58: Agent 3 *59: Pink the Inkling *60: Green the Inkling *61: Lime the Inkling *62: Purple the Inkling *63: Pearl *64: Marina *65: Agent 4 *66: Tenta the Octoling *67: Octo the Octoling *68: Judd & Lil' Judd DC Comics *69: Batman *70: Superman *71: Wonder Woman *72: Cyborg *73: Flash *74: Aquaman *75: Robin *76: Green Lantern *77: Martian Manhunter *78: Shazam *79: Starfire *80: Raven *81: Beast Boy *82: Blue Beetle *83: Green Arrow *84: Static *85: Nightwing *86: Power Girl *87: Superboy *88: Black Canary *89: Hawkman *90: Plastic Man Inkopolis Allies *Annie and Moe *Crusty Sean *Jelonzo *Sheldon *Cap'n Cuttlefish *Spyke *Pink the Inkling *Green the Inkling *Lime the Inkling *Purple the Inkling *Lil' Judd *Flow *Bisk *Murch *C.Q. Cucumber TEST FAILED *Iso Padre *Candy *Poison *Melody *Tracey *Kate *Jennifer *Danny (the Inkling) *Reggie *Zero *Soda *Robin *Cloud *Aurora *Emily *Jet *Matt *Sarah *Zack Allies *Carol *Mr. Gar *Blue the Inkling *Squid Sisters *Vocaloid **Hatsune Miku **Kaito **Rin Kagamine **Luke Megurine *Dimension Warriors *Shovel Knight *Shield Knight *Plague Knight *Specter Knight *King Knight *Treasure Knight *Mole Knight *Polar Knight *Propeller Knight *Tinker Knight Enemies *Norm the Genie (Main enemy) *Vlad Plasmius *Lord Boxman *DJ Octavio *Scarlet *Tabuu *Dharkon *Dimension Warriors (until merger) Friends *Dimension Warriors Rejected Members *Any character from Overwatch *Shrek (Now a member of SUPERBLIMP) *Ika Musume (Also a member of SUPERBLIMP) *Archer the laughing fox *Judy Hopps *Hat Kid Gallery Trivia *SpongeBob and Shulk were once rejected members of the Dimension Warriors, but Phoenix Wright decided to hire them. *It was shown in the third Dimension Warriors and Universe Heroes book, they can go on separate adventures sometimes. Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Heroes Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Uber Powerful Characters Category:Good Organizations Category:Dimension Warriors And Universe Heroes Category:Teams